


it's okay to love him, even though you might lose him

by bristrandd



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 lone star - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Tarlos - Freeform, This hurts, buttercup and tk, buttercup died, carlos speaks spanish, idk what to tag, im so sorry, rip buttercup, the 126 and carlos is there for him, tk is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristrandd/pseuds/bristrandd
Summary: "You know, I'm never going to forgive you for this, right?" TK questioned.OrButtercup dies and TK doesn't know how to cope with it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand & Buttercup
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136
Collections: L O N E  S T A R





	it's okay to love him, even though you might lose him

Everything dies eventually, unless you're Queen Elizabeth II, of course. TK knew that Buttercup would pass one day due to cancer or not. He told himself he wasn't going to get too attached to that damn dog so when Buttercup passed, it wouldn't harm him as much as it would yet he didn't listen to himself again. It was his dad who made him love Buttercup. TK, either way, would've loved the dog but Owen gave TK the ability to show it. TK loved that dog almost as much as he loved his dad, which was a hell of a lot. TK didn't think of what he was going to do if he died, he didn't have a game plan. 

The 126 backed into their firehouse, just coming back from a call. Nothing too major. A guy crashed his car into the lamppost and couldn't get out, he definitely broke his leg and wrist but he'll live. TK was the last to get out of the truck, confused as he slammed the door shut. Buttercup hasn't come out to greet them yet. TK furrowed his eyebrows and pulled up his pants.

"Buttercup?" TK called out, eyes searching all over the house. He clenched his jaw as he walked throughout the house slowly. Where the hell was he? "Boy, where are you?" TK walked up stairs and looked in his dad's office along with Captain Blake's. Dammit, where was Buttercup? He wouldn't have ran off, would he? A small bark was heard from their sleep quarters and TK's head shot up so fast that he was surprised he didn't get whip lashed. "Buttercup!" He jogged into the sleeping quarters before being met with an ill looking dog. 

"Buttercup," TK's voice went soft. TK held Buttercup's head in his now shaking hands. "Are you alright boy? Wh-what's wrong?" Buttercup weakly licked TK's hand before letting out a final bark and closing his eyes, mouth agape. TK's eyes widened. 

"Buttercup? C'mon boy, wake up!" TK shook the dog, tears beginning to spike his green eyes. "Don't die on me now. Please, I need you. Please wake up." Buttercup was gone. He was dead. What the fuck? Tears made their way down Tyler's face, slowly falling on Buttercup's coat of dark fur. His vision blurred, and his body shook even more. It was hard to grasp a deep breath of air. TK continued to shake Buttercup, in hopes of that waking him up. He never did. 

"Teek," Judd's deep voice was sudden but TK tuned his ears out. "Your boyfriend... is here." Judd's voice trailed off and he watched his kid brother who was in the middle of having a panic attack. "TK? TK!" TK stared at the dog, tears still falling. 

"Come on you damn dog, fucking wake up! God dammit." Slurs and curses fell from his mouth as he came to terms with what happened. There's no more Buttercup Strand. No more dog kisses when he came to the station. No more of Buttercup helping TK sleep in those nights when he had night terrors. There's no more Buttercup to come and accompany him when he was crying on the bathroom floor. No more Buttercup to listen to TK's meaningless yet passion filled rants. No more Buttercup who was always there for him even though he's a dog. 

No more baths that TK could give him, no more loud dog barks or TK sliding small bits of his food to him when he was under the table. No more going on runs with the dog, no more buying dog ice cream the next morning when Buttercup helped TK feel better. No more babysitting Buttercup with Carlos. No more, he was gone. 

"I love you," TK hiccuped. He stopped shaking the dog and wrapped his arms around Buttercup's neck, sobbing into it, breathing in the smell of Buttercup's shampoo. He still couldn't breathe due to how hard he was crying. 

"Guys!" Judd exclaimed, running down the stairs in a rush, almost tripping. 

"Woah, cowboy Judd. Where's the fire?" Owen joked, a smile playing on his lips. Judd didn't look at him, making immediate eye contact with Carlos, whose eyebrows were scrunched in confusion. 

"It's TK," he said. Why was Judd out of breath? "A-and... Buttercup." The team, along with Carlos and Michelle, ran up stairs in orderly fashion following Judd. They all came to a stop at the entrance of the door of a dead dog and sobbing 26 year old man. Carlos' eyes filled with tears, along with the rest of them. 

"TK, mi amor," Carlos said softly before speed walking to his boyfriend. "What happened?" TK looked up, eyes red and soaked with salty cold tears. His bottom lip trembled as he looked down at the dog who was resting between his legs, a shaky hand stroking Buttercup's head. He let out another sob and Carlos instantly wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest. TK pressed his ear to Carlos' chest as he cried, slightly soaking his blue polo shirt. "Está bien, cariño. El está bien, tú estarás bien. Ahora está en un lugar mejor, mi amor." TK sniffled, tears still falling. 

The rest of the 126 gathered around TK and Carlos, tears stinging their own eyes. The lost a member of the 126, everyone's favorite member. 

TK would never forgive his father for this. 

_"It's okay to love him, even if you lose him."_

_"You know I'm never going to forgive you for this, right?"_

**Author's Note:**

> translations ::  
> Está bien, cariño. él está bien, tú estarás bien. Ahora está en un lugar mejor, mi amor. -- it's okay, sweetheart. he's okay, you'll be okay. he's in a better place now, my love. 
> 
> i'm sorry if the translations are incorrect, i was too lazy to form them into sentences and i just looked it up on google translate. 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! hoped you enjoyed, stay safe nd wash ur hands ((:


End file.
